


Ro

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva nota. El pelilargo arrugó el papel amarillo y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón para luego seguir caminando a través de calles desoladas, rumbo al exterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ro

**Author's Note:**

> Así se escribe "ro" en japonés (hiragana) -->  
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> Ténganlo en cuenta.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

Una nueva nota. El pelilargo arrugó el papel amarillo y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón para luego seguir caminando a través de calles desoladas, rumbo al exterior.

  
Una vez que atravesó la Fortaleza, e ignorando las preguntas de su amigo y médico personal respecto a ese intrigante "papelito", se dirigió al punto de reunión.

  
Abrió la puerta de Honky Tonk y saludó con una sonrisa a su querido Emperador Relámpago, a su lado el hombre de ojos azules realizó un breve ademán que simulaba ser una respuesta a sus " _Buenos días_ ".

—Al parecer soy el primero —comentó Fuuchouin sentándose en una de las banquetas junto al rubio.

Y desde ya que obvió al dúo dinámico, porque en apariencias prácticamente vivían en aquel modesto Café (para desgracia de su dueño y su bolsillo). Sin embargo, apenas terminó de decir aquello y antes de que Amano pudiese acotar algo, un coloso ingresó por la misma entrada.

  
Saludó superficialmente y se vio en un serio dilema: ¿Sentarse junto a Midou o sentarse junto a Katsuki? Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión ¿? Fue un instante de reflexión que lo llevó a tomar asiento al lado del hilandero. Una conversación entre éste último y Ginji dio comienzo, una que le logró erizar los pelos de la nuca al Domador de Bestias.

—¿Desde hace cuanto recibes esas notas? —El rubio tomó una, pidiendo permiso para hacerlo con su mirada y la leyó, a su lado Ban se estiró un poco para husmear y exclamar:  
—¡Dios Santo! Sea quien sea, te tiene ganas.

Fuuchouin sólo sonrió cerrando sus ojos por un breve lapso, como si ese detalle en vez de espantarle le gustase sobradamente. Supo que plantearle esto al telépata daría buenos resultados, pues éste poseía una inteligencia tal que nada o pocas cosas se le escapaban.

—" _Quisiera arrancarte la ropa y recorrer tu blanca piel con mi lengua_ " —susurró el Emperador Relámpago con sus ojos bien abiertos.—" _Me gustaría ver que lo que tienes debajo de tus pantalones_ ".  
—Van de mal en peor —comentó el pelilargo, despreocupado, extendiendo otro papel que con rapidez Midou tomó para leer en voz alta:  
—" _Uno de estos días te ataré con tus hilos a mi cama y..._ "—No pudo seguir leyendo, Natsumi le prestaba demasiada atención y se sintió cohibido—¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡¿No tienes clientes por atender?! —la espantó.

La joven le dedicó una mueca de burla, además de un gesto bastante obsceno y universal con su dedo cordial en alto, para luego seguir con sus tareas, a la vez que Ginji analizó:

—¿No te da un poco de miedo, Katsu? —frunció su frente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a una docena de papelitos.

A un costado y apartado un poco del grupo, Fuyuki tragó grueso, buscando distraerse con su taza de té recién servida.

—La verdad es que no... me da pena por la persona —agregó, hiriente, clavándole una daga a Shido.

Hasta creyeron haber escuchado un grito de dolor proveniente de él.

—Yo no creo que se trate más que de un pervertido —acotó Ban sintiendo el aura asesina de su eterno mejor enemigo devorándolo.  
—Es evidente que se trata de alguien que te conoce, o al menos sabe donde dejarte las notas ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Amano recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.  
—Igual... creo saber quién es —dijo resuelto, apoyando un codo en la barra para descargarse en él.  
—Un cobarde —secundó el hombre de oceánica mirada.

Y aquello fue suficiente, Shido se puso de pie, pagó por su taza y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero el Emperador Relámpago, en verdad sorprendido por el arrebato del Domador de Bestias, frenó su partida inquiriendo:

—¿Ya te vas Shido?  
—Es evidente ¿No? —Sí... no estaba de buen humor y no era precisamente su mejor día.  
—¿No te interesa el trabajo, chico mono? —investigó Midou perspicaz, observándolo a través del vidrio violeta de sus lentes.  
—Para nada. Díganle a Hevn que me disculpe. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
—Claaaaro, me olvido que tú tienes quien te mantenga, no tienes porque trabajar —El telépata recibió, en medio de su rostro, una taza que con habilidad Fuyuki tomó de una mesa para arrojárselo.  
—¡Vaya!... —se asombró el rubio parpadeando; Shido era de reaccionar violentamente contra Ban, pero no a ese extremo.

Sin más, el " _chico mono_ " se fue de Honky Tonk y un silencio abrumador dominó a los otros tres, hasta que fue el telépata quien quebró el mutismo instalado dirigiéndose a Katsuki:

—Ey, hilandero… ¿Qué harás? —dijo refiriéndose a las notas.—¿De verdad ya sabes quién es?  
—Por supuesto —reveló indiferente.

Ginji, en el medio, miró a uno y luego al otro, repetidas veces:

—¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! ¡Ustedes saben! —Odiaba no entender las cosas con la misma rapidez mental que Ban—¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién es?!

Pero como si fuese una respuesta, el hilandero se puso de pie siguiendo el mismo camino de Fuyuki.

—¡Ey, Katsu-chan! ¿Tú también te vas?

El mencionado sujeto asintió a la pregunta de su rubio amigo y se despidió:

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos Get Backers.

Aunque Amano atosigó hasta el hartazgo a su querido amigo telépata, este no soltó el nombre; más que nada porque eran todas conjeturas y ni él estaba muy seguro. A los pocos minutos Himiko, con un humor de perros, apareció en el café siendo seguida por Akabane. Sólo faltó esperar por Hevn para escuchar el nuevo trabajo suicida.

Mientras tanto Shido caminó hasta la mansión de Madoka con paso lento y desganado. Llegó a la enorme infraestructura que atravesó tratando de plantar una buena cara, pues aunque su querida "amiga" fuese ciega tenía una habilidad sobrenatural para adivinar sus estados de ánimos.

  
La encontró en la sala principal, tocando su violín, la saludó como siempre y se disculpó alegando que estaba cansado, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

  
Frente a él, su enorme cama; la que tiempo antes le había cedido la violinista junto a ese cuarto y todo lo que había en él.

 

Se arrojó sobre las sabanas y abrazó la almohada, intentando no pensar en nada. Pero el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada lo puso en alerta.

—¿Shido?

La inconfundible voz de Otowa. El mencionado sujeto suspiró, ya que con seguridad la dama se había dado cuenta de su estado catatónico y ahora no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijese en verdad que le pasaba. Y es que no podía explicarle correctamente la situación. Sin embargo la muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos al acotar:

—Tienes visitas.

Fuyuki se puso de pie de un salto y abrió presuroso la puerta. ¿Quién podría visitarlo allí? Nunca recibía visitas. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Katsuki de pie junto a Madoka.

—¿Q-qué?

Lo correcto hubiese sido decir " _Hola_ " " _Me sorprende tu visita_ " _"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Katsuki?_ ", pero dada las circunstancias ese qué fue lo único y más propicio que le surgió.

—Gracias Madoka —dijo Fuuchouin con amabilidad dando un paso dentro del cuarto sin ser invitado—; necesito hablar de algo importante con Shido.  
—Bien... Yo seguiré con mi práctica, cualquier cosa que necesiten... —Otowa dio la vuelta; Mozart la esperaba al inicio de la escalera para guiarla.

El domador de bestias aun no podía entrar en sí. Por eso fue el hilandero quien cerró la puerta, con algo de ¿enfado? No supo adivinarlo. ¿Lo había seguido? Desde Honky Tonk hasta la Mansión de Madoka. ¿Por qué no había sentido su presencia? Tan ensimismado que estaba en sus pensamientos.

—Katsuki... —alcanzó a susurrar sintiendo que el aire del planeta era injustamente escaso.

El mencionado sujeto hurgó en la manga de su camiseta para quitar de allí un... papelito.  
Fuyuki palideció. Aparentemente Fuuchouin no mintió cuando dijo que sabía quién era la persona que le enviaba esas notas eróticas y algunas sumamente pornográficas.

—Nunca te imaginé haciendo algo así, Shido —sentenció el pelilargo sin mostrar atisbo de enojo, más bien de reproche, aunque su rostro era neutro y pacifico, como siempre, pero serio hasta la última célula que componía su faz.  
—¡¿Qué pruebas tienes de que yo… ?! —No pudo completar la frase, porque sencillamente no era un buen mentiroso. Sus nervios amenazaron con jugarle una mala pasada.  
—Eres el único que hace el "ro" como un tres.

El domador de bestias abrió sus ojos como si de dos coladores gigantes se tratasen. ¡Maldición! Aquello era cierto y no pudo negarlo. Malditas clases de caligrafía que NO tomó nunca en su vida.

—Dime Shido... Supongo que te las arreglaste con tus animales para dejarme las notas y no estar expuesto a que te descubriesen ¿Cierto? —En la expresión del otro, Katsuki pudo notar que había dado en la tecla—Es una buena forma de negarlo, pues sin nadie te ve dejándolas, o siquiera cerca, no te pueden inculpar.  
—Katsuki yo... —abatido tensó los puños y bajó la vista al suelo, ni en mil años esperó un enfrentamiento tan directo—Déjame explicarlo... —Se dio por vencido, sus calumnias tenían un límite.  
—No tienes nada que explicar —seguía sin mostrarse molesto, más su tono era ambiguo—; en realidad me sorprende… Nunca te creí tan cobarde.

¡Auch! Eso había dolido... Profundamente. Fuyuki frunció su frente y tomó aire, sintiendo que una furia desconocida comenzaba a poseerlo. ¡Él podía ser muchas cosas! ¡Muchas! ¡MENOS cobarde! Aun así, pese a sentirlo, no pudo reaccionar, la figura inquebrantable y serena de Fuuchouin le helaba la sangre.

—No soy... —Iba a decir lo que el hilandero esperaba escuchar, por eso lo interrumpió con celeridad, para forzarlo a explotar:  
—¿No eres un cobarde... Dejando papelitos así, sin tener el coraje de venir y decirme todas estas cosas de frente? —Sonrió, algo satisfecho con haber logrado su cometido e irónico continuó—: ¿Por qué no haces todas esas cosas que taaanto amenazas con hacerme?  
—No me provoques —solicitó firme, no quería plantarle una trompada a su amigo, no a él, a quien había aprendido a estimar tanto.  
—¿No eres lo suficiente " _hombre_ " para cumplir con tus amenazas? Los papelitos sólo son eso... ¿Eh?

Shido, en su inocencia, no se daba cuenta de lo que Fuuchouin estaba diciendo, lo que le estaban exigiendo. Sin pensarlo, respondió:

—¡Puedo hacerte eso y mucho más! —prácticamente le gritó en el rostro.

El hilandero, algo perturbado, o al menos no mostrando esa calma exasperante del inició, tomó una de las notas y la leyó en voz alta:

—" _Te quitaré toda la ropa y te acostaré en mi cama para tomarte de las piernas y penetrarte con fuerza. No pararé hasta escucharte gritar._ ”  
—¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Eh?! —Shido recién comenzaba a comprender las intenciones de su amigo.

¿Podría ser que... finalmente tuviese la oportunidad de cumplir con sus fantasías y amenazas?

—No grites tanto, o Madoka nos escuchará.

La forma de decirlo, o quizás sólo la intención, fue el punto de quiebre. Shido se arrojó al objeto de sus más bajos deseos, lo tomó fuertemente de las caderas, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello para morderlo con lascivia contenida. Y menos mal que fue contenida, porque Katsuki lanzó un gemido mitad dolor, mitad placer.

Desde que comenzó a recibir esas notas, su libido iba cada vez en aumento, sobre todo a medida que el contenido de dichas notas aumentaban en obscenidades. Contrario a la reacción de cualquiera, él no sintió temor, sólo excitación ¿Y quién podría ser su admirador sexual secreto que osaba fantasear con él de esa forma tan perniciosa?

  
Las cosas para Katsuki se fueron de control todavía más cuando decidió comenzar a investigar quien podría ser el dueño, el causante de esas notas.

  
Ni hablar cuando lo descubrió... Aunque nunca lo había visto a Shido con esos ojos, tuvo que admitir que era todo un hombre, salvaje, violento, fornido. Su Juubei al lado de él, era una muñeca de porcelana.

Las manos de Fuyuki eran torpes, desvistieron al hilandero con premura y sin contemplaciones. Quería verlo, le urgía tenerlo desnudo, para poder admirar esa belleza masculina. Tantas noches soñando con su piel, con su cuerpo... La materialización de sus más hondos deseos; aquello sencillamente era demasiado.

  
Aún de pie, el domador de bestias tomó distancia cuando liberó a Katsuki de toda su ropa, sólo para observarlo detenidamente.

Su esbelta figura que no dejaba de ser varonil pese a las curvas, sus apenas perceptibles músculos y sus cicatrices que manifestaban la clase de guerrero y sujeto que era, su pene semi erguido, su entrecortada respiración y su larga cabellera cayendo sobre sus desnudos hombros... todo, era un poema.

  
Shido lo tomó fuertemente de un brazo con algo de ira y lo volteó para, sin perder los preciados segundos, posar su vista en su espalda y más abajo... en su redondeado y perfecto trasero. Sin titubeos, ni cuidados, ni sensualidad, llevó sus manos a sus glúteos y los abrió, palpando aquella delicada zona.

  
Katsuki pude sentir el rudo toque y la presencia de Fuyuki en su espalda, quien se acercó más para gemirle en su oído y pegar su erección encerrada dolorosamente bajo la tela de su pantalón.

—Si estas vestido, no podremos hacer mucho —bromeó Fuuchouin, es que a decir verdad a él también le urgía ver desnudo a su futuro amante.

Fuyuki, salvaje y sin códigos amatorios fue directo al grano: Se bajó el cierre de su pantalón y liberó su monstruoso pene. Sonrió complacido y orgulloso al ver el rostro repleto de pavor en su hilandero. Volvió a tomarle del mismo brazo y con ímpetu lo jaló hasta hacerlo arrodillarse, obligándolo a engullir su pene.

—Trágatelo, todo...

Fuuchouin llevó sus manos a las piernas del domador para evitar ahogarse con semejante miembro en su garganta. Era una forma de alejarse, de tener un punto de separación. Pero aun así Shido tenía demasiada fuerza y doblegaba la de él, forzándolo irremediablemente a albergar todo el largo del pene en su boca hasta el fondo de la garganta, produciéndole arcadas.

  
Cuando pudo tomar distancia del falo palpitante que para colmo crecía en tamaño y grosor a cada segundo, desabrochó el botón del pantalón que cayó con estrépito al suelo.

  
Desde aquella posición Shido pudo ver la sonrisa juguetona del desnudo Katsuki quien luego le bajó la ropa interior, para quitarle más tarde los zapatos. El chico mono ayudó un poco, liberándose él mismo de su playera negra, quedando finalmente a la par del pelilargo.

  
De nuevo, sin cuidados en su trato, lo tomó del mismo brazo (A estas alturas presentaba una profunda marca roja que más tarde sería negra) lo puso de pie y le robó un doloroso beso... Doloroso porque sus dientes chocaron y porque Fuyuki se encargó de morder sus labios y su lengua.

  
Lo arrojó en su cama, como si fuese una bolsa de papa rebotó sobre el colchón. La erección de Katsuki, para ese entonces, estaba en toda su plenitud... Porque así de salvaje se lo había imaginado a Shido. Sonrió, realmente encantado, entreabriendo sus piernas para ofrecerse a su nuevo hombre. Acarició la parte interna de sus muslos y gimió de angustia porque Fuyuki se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Éste gateó por la cama sin dejar de mirar y admirar la belleza del pelilargo. Se entretuvo viendo como se acariciaba y jugaba con sus genitales... Pero quería hacerlo él.

  
Sin ningún tacto, Shido hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna de Fuuchouin y se las arregló para llegar a su orificio, el cual besó como si se tratase de su boca. Luego fue su lengua la que lamió, lubricando y humedeciendo.

  
El trato del domador le causaba dolor, sobre todo porque separaba sus nalgas con ahínco y sin ningún tipo de cuidados, hundiendo sus dedos pulgares en su orificio... Pero no pensaba decirle nada, sintió que estaba a punto de explotar de placer, y aún quería tenerlo adentro, moviéndose con frenesí, inundándolo de semen.

—Shido... Ya... Por favor... —rogó aferrándose a las barandillas del respaldar de la cama.

Le encantaba ese detalle: Shido parecía ser un animal, el cual no tiene lenguaje o forma de comunicarse con los humanos.

  
No hablaba, no le habló... No pensaba hacerlo. No necesitaba hacerlo.

  
Sólo hacía...

 

¡Maravillas hacía!

  
Así le gustaba, no necesitaba que hablase, que usase su boca y su lengua para hacer todas esas cosas pecaminosas. Que lo lamiese, mordiese, y gimiese en su oído... era todo lo que necesitaba Katsuki en ese momento.

  
Con Juubei hacían el amor... en verdad; pero no le venía nada mal un poco de sexo salvaje.

  
Shido se colocó de rodillas, apoyando sus glúteos sobre sus tobillos tomó las piernas de Katsuki y las situó sobre sus hombros. Más tarde se aferró las delicadas caderas de Fuuchouin jalándolo con brusquedad para poder finalmente penetrarlo y acabar con esa agonía.

  
El pelilargo sintió las estocadas furiosas de su amante que no daban en el blanco, hasta que en su torpe intento logró embocar justo en su orificio, penetrándolo con penosa dificultad. Se contentó acariciando el pecho de aquel fornido hombre, bajando con firmeza hasta su vientre, jugando con su ombligo.

Gimió, antes de quejarse:

 

—Shido... Duele horrores —confesó, no podía creer que un pene de esas magnitudes pudiese ocupar aquel cerrado conducto.  
—Cállate... Tú querías esto.  
—No —contradijo Katsuki riendo—, tú querías esto —corrigió remarcando el "tú".

Finalmente el miembro de Fuyuki ingresó por completo, hasta que sus testículos rozaron la piel de su amante. Paró un segundo para tomar aire y enseguida comenzó un furioso vaivén, logrando que la cama rechinase, opacando un poco sus escandalosos gemidos.

  
El pelilargo abrió su boca y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como sin clemencias lo atravesaban una y otra vez. Se aferró a las sabanas y se dejó hacer, sin quejarse... Pero la situación para el domador se tornó desbordante y sin poder evitarlo, sin quererlo tampoco, dejó que su esencia surgiese, empapando la sagrada entrada de aquel sujeto al que por tanto tiempo deseó en secreto... Sublimando esas irrefrenables ganas de poseerlo, hundirse una y otra vez y acabar en él.

  
Salió de su lugar cuando pudo recuperarse de aquella marea orgásmica, causándole un hondo dolor a Fuuchouin que se tradujo en su rostro, y se escabulló rumbo al sur soltando las piernas que descansaban sobre sus hombros.

  
Al sentir la lengua de Shido en su dilatado orificio, llevó una mano a su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con furor. Fuyuki se deleitó, hundiendo su rígida lengua en la entrada semi abierta y maltratada del pelilargo, sintió con claridad el propio gusto de su semen que se resbalaba abundante por sus nalgas.

  
El hilandero explotó, buscando apagar un quejido que alertase a los pocos inquilinos de aquella Mansión. Su néctar surgió, como lava volcánica escurriéndose por su pene, se deslizó por su mano, ensuciando los suaves vellos púbicos para finalmente caer sobre sus testículos y así llegar a mezclarse con la eyaculación del domador, quien no dejó de lamer, confundiendo su sabor con el de Katsuki.

Se quedaron acostados, boca arriba... Sin hablar, sin decir una sola palabra, esperando a que el pulso y los frenéticos latidos de sus corazones se regularizasen paulatinamente. Aquello había sido magnifico, para ambos, pero lamentablemente en eso tenía que quedar.

  
Fuuchouin se puso de pie sintiendo un dolor generalizado en todo su cuerpo, se vistió con calma, notando una magulladura de color violeta y negruzca en su brazo... ¿Qué razones le daría a las personas para explicar esa marca? Negó con su cabeza, a la que luego dirigió hacia Shido para posar su mirada en él y encontrarlo profundamente dormido, desnudo de pies a casi cabeza, pues llevaba solo su banda blanca en la frente.

  
Rió por dentro: Aparentemente la sesión amorosa lo había agotado. Y no era para menos, las energías de Fuyuki puestas en aquel acto dejaron por sentado cuanto lo deseaba. Divisó un anotador con papeles amarillos -supo así del origen de las notas- y se hizo de una lapicera para poder escribir.

  
Luego de dejar el anotador, se marchó de la mansión saludando a su dueña, diciéndole que no molestase a Shido porque estaba muy cansado y se había quedado dormido.

Cuando Shido despertó, el sol comenzaba a apagarse, se frotó los ojos y enseguida reaccionó buscando con su mirada a su amigo hilandero...

  
Quizás todo había sido un sueño... Quizás pero ¿Por qué se encontraba desnudo? Volteó su vista notando un vaso aprisionando un papel sobre su mesa de luz; se incorporó apenas y lo leyó:

" _Quisiera arrancarte la ropa y recorrer tu morena piel con mi lengua... otra vez_ "

Sonrió y escondió el papel dentro de un cajón, para ponerse de pie y caminar con su desnudes hasta el baño. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y no quiso imaginarse como estaría el hilandero si tan sólo él se sentía así... Aunque sin dudas era una tortura muy placentera que estaba dispuesto a repetir.

***

Un nuevo y radiante día en la Fortaleza Infinita. Katsuki caminaba junto a Juubei, un paso calmo y sin prisa, recorriendo las desoladas y semi abandonadas calles. Un cuervo los observaba con sus insondables ojos, negros como la noche. Fuuchouin notó un papel en su pico que el ave más tarde dejó caer. Danzando por el viento aterrizó frente a él.

—¿Que sucede, Katsuki? —investigó Kakei al ver que el otro había frenado de manera abrupta su paso... Era ciego, pero al igual que Madoka se daba cuenta con excesiva facilidad de los cambios de humor.  
—No, nada —se agachó para tomar el papel—; es que, creí ver algo... Sigamos.

Lo abrió con extremo sigilo y lo leyó:

" _Hoy a la noche te espero, para que cumplas con tus amenazas_ "

Rió por dentro, guardándose el papel amarillo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Habían encontrado una buena forma de comunicarse sin levantar sospechas, sobre todo entre dos personas que no podían adivinar absolutamente nada con ese sistema, salvo que las notas fuesen escritas en braile.

  
 

  
**Fin  
**   


**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: GB es de sus dueños.
> 
> Ah... Aunque yo planteo esto de las notas con un tinte algo cómico o natural, en realidad no lo es. O sea, si reciben notas de este tipo es para tomárselo muy en serio... Porque las personas que suelen hacer esto (Hablo de gente madura) suelen esconder una personalidad algo peligrosa.


End file.
